Dragon Ball: WI
Welcome, and Story Requirements Greetings, welcome to Dragon Ball WI (What If) Story! This is not only made by me, but also you the fans! This is basically a collective of dream fights imagined by you, me, your friend, your teacher, your softball teammates, everybody is welcome. To those who have ideas and want them put down, just let me know. If you want me to think how the fight goes, no problem, but if you want to make it up yourself... here are the basic requirements of each dream fight... #Must obviously have at least 2 opponents, because 1 would be weird, and awkward. Unless it is a psychoatic thing. #Can't be too short. I'd say a minimum of 50-75 words, maximum of whatever. #Has to contain some dialogue, this will help you with requirement #2 :) #Has to be a stage, setting, battlefield, whatever you may call it. Just don't make it in someone's buttcrack! #Some kind of backstory to the fight, like what led up to it. I know this may sound like a lot, all of the requirements help you with the #2 Requirement. The following is the optional stuff... #You can add backround characters, like someone is talking whom is not doing the fighting. #The backround character(s) can also fight too! #You can make up your own special moves for any of the characters fighting. Like a Lightning Kamehameha for Goku. Those were the basic requirements, have fun, and let your imagination take over. Also, fights can be repeated, like if there were 2 of the same battle, but they MUST be different, but obviously a part two of your story would be fine. One more thing, be sure to check my other stories, Dragon Ball: JA, and Dragon Ball: PGT. -- creator and co-author, TitaniumBardock. "Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 01:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Future Super Perfect Cell (from FT) vs. Super Perfect Cell By NomadMusik: '''*Note: This fight will not appear in Futuristic Tales.* "Ah... what a wonderful day. The Oni are being tortured, the sky is redder than ever, and the flames are perfect for burning Oni!" Perfect Cell said, alluding to the fact that he's in Hell. Alas, this day was about to change drastically, as Hell will be an entire battlefield in a few minutes. Then, an inter-dimensional portal appeared out of nowhere. "Ugh... what happened? Last thing I remembered was that I was about to kill Trunks. Wait... If I'm here, than who are you?" Future Cell said. "I'm Cell." "Same here." "Well... since we're here, want to battle?" "Sure... whatever you want. FINAL FLASH!" Present Cell said, as he shot out a Final Flash. F. Cell flicked it away. "You're good... too bad I have to kill you." Cell said. "KA... ME..." They both said. "HA... ME..." "HA!!!" They beams exploded, simultaneously destroying every single cell in each of their bodies, along with some bodies from Hell, washing them away from existence. '''WINNER: Nobody... Goku (DB) vs. Goku Jr. Typed by TitaniumBardock: '''One day on Mt. Paozu, Goku was climbing along the trees, just to have fun. He then climbed on top of a tree, and gazed at the horizon filled with mountains, trees, and... another young boy who looked exactly like him? Goku pondered to decide what he wanted to do. Knowing Goku, he jumped down from the tree, and landed aside to the stranger. He asked bluntly, "Hello! My name is Goku! What is your name?". While Goku was giggling in friendliness and excitement to know what the stranger's name was, the stranger was baffled. The stranger said confused and a bit curious, "Uhhh.... my name is Goku Jr. Nice too meet you?" Then, Goku said excitedly, "Wow! You have the same name as me!, except for the "Jr." part. You seem strong. Wanna fight?". Goku Jr. said, "Well, since you asked." "COOL! Let's start! Kamehameha!", Goku, in anticipation, and excitement. Goku Jr. just barely dodged the wave, then he unleashes his counterattack. Flying towards Goku, Goku Jr. pounds Goku in the face; Goku rolls on the ground, quickly gets back up, and he too races towards Goku Jr. Jr. dodges, and counterattacks by grabbing Goku's leg, and throws him in the the air. Jr. vanishes and reappears in front of Goku; batters him, and smashes him to the ground. When the dust settles, Jr. sees Goku get back up. Goku says, "Your good Jr.! Let's see how you do with this! DRAGON FIST!!" Goku, leaps towards his opponent once more. Jr. did dodge it, and tried for a counterattack one more, but to his knowledge, the fighter was gone. Turns back around, and notices Goku already starting to kick him in the air. The hit landed, and Jr. was sent into the air flying. He regains his composure, and notices one again Goku was dashing towards him, also knowing Goku was ready to make a heavy move. Even though it was too late, Jr. put up his defenses and hoped for the best. Goku hit him as hard as he could with Dragon Fist. A few moments later, both opponents dropped to the ground, Goku on his feet, but Jr. was knocked out. Goku walked up to the unconcious Jr. "Gee, I wonder if I hit him too hard? I wonder if he will be alright. Maybe I should him take back to Grandpa Gohan's place so he can rest. It would only be rude to leave him out here like this." '''Verdict: Goku is the victor... for now. Category:Fan Fiction